Waspcaela
The '''Waspcaela' (known to themselves as the Keilicaela) are a species of space-faring insectoid organisms hailing from the planet Namine. History To be added. Factions *Waspcaela Empire *Qualdron Alignment *The Seething Sting Languages Just during their non-space-faring existence on Namine, the Waspcaela have invented over 4,500 languages, each with multiple, diverse dialects. Waspcaelaac (not to be confused with Old Waspcaelaac, an almost completely different language used during the time of the Ancients) and Namirec are the languages in the most widespread use, although many other Waspcaela languages have survived and remain in use as well. It is worth noting that this does not account for the unique dialects that are created over time when the Waspcaela colonize new planets; for example, Namian Waspcaelaac and Venguarkian Waspcaelaac have many noticeable differences, although they are both technically the same language. Known Waspcaela Languages Note: a word in parenthesis after a language signifies a specific dialect for said language. Only notable languages/dialects have been listed. *Old Waspcaelaac * Waspcaelaac (Traditional, Simplified, Namian, Venguarkian) *Namirec (Traditional, Simplified) *Metikren (Traditional, Thutrian) *Peritune (Traditional, Southern) *Zerexzki (Traditional, Simplified, Amended) Lifespan During their natural lives, Waspcaela can live up to about 220 years. Anatomy and Physiology Epidermal Layer Rather than having skin as we know it, Waspcaela have a thick, hardened layer of chitin to protect their internal organs from environmental harm, predation, and any other kind of damage that may befall them. Should said damage come upon an exoskeleton, an organ known as the xaonok secretes a chemical that simultaneously softens and repairs the damaged area of the exoskeleton, allowing for regeneration. The newly regenerated soft chitin quickly hardens afterwards. Stinger To be added. Venom To be added. Growth Unlike other insectoids, Waspcaela do not shed their exoskeletons. Instead, when the time comes to grow, the the xaonok comes into play, secreting a modified form of the "healing chemical," one that solely softens the exoskeleton, making it malleable as to allow for a size increase. Once this size increase is complete, the exoskeleton re-hardens until the xaonok is activated again. Due to the above, Waspcaela are not constantly growing. If the xaonok were constantly making the Waspcaela grow, they would be easy targets for predators. Thus, their growth periods are restricted to three phases, each phase adding a considerable size increase. Phase One The first growth phase of a Waspcaela begins when they are five years old. The xaonok activates for growth purposes for the first time around this age, allowing the height of the Waspcaela to increase by up to a foot, and the exoskeleton to an inch or so in thickness. This generally ends in a four-foot-tall child Waspcaela with an inch-and-a-half thick exoskeleton. This growth phase takes anywhere from three days to a week. Phase Two The second and perhaps most major growth phase occurs at the age of ten. When the xaonok activates, the Waspcaela will gain two more feet in height and yet another inch in exoskeletal thickness. The completed form can be anywhere from five to six feet tall (depending on how much that particular individual grew during phase one), and a two-and-a-half to three-inch thick exoskeleton (again, depending on the individual). This growth phase may take one to two weeks. Phase Three The final Waspcaela growth phase occurs only three years after the second one, at the age of thirteen. Waspcaela will reach their final height, ranging anywhere from six to eight feet tall (meaning if one grew to six feet in phase two, there could potentially be no change), and final exoskeletal thickness, which can be anywhere between three-and-a-half to four inches thick. Not only this, but the reproductive organs of the Waspcaela begin to function, bringing the Waspcaela into adulthood. The length of this phase varies between individuals, but is at least a week long and at most a month long. Coloration The coloration of the Waspcaela exoskeleton, stinger, and eye vary from individual to individual. However, there are a few rules that this trait follows: Exoskeleton Color *The largest factor in a Waspcaela's exoskeleton color is subspecies. ** Prevalent colors in Aen-Keilicaela phenotypes are red, yellow, and orange. ** Prevalent colors in Chi-Keilicaela phenotypes are green, lime, dark brown, yellowish-green, and blue. ** Prevalent colors in Ret-Keilicaela phenotypes are brown, tan, and orange. ** Prevalent colors in Tvi-Keilicaela phenotypes are white, black, and gray. As few-to-no Waspcaela are pure-breds of any particular subspecies, the subspecies-exclusivity of these colors widely vary depending on the particular mix of a given Waspcaela. *The second-largest factor in a Waspcaela's color is gender. **Red and yellow are the two most common colors of modern Waspcaela. Red is generally found on females and yellow is often a male color, but these are not rules; red males and yellow females exist and are more common than one would think. **Black is the least common of the most common, and is not exclusive to males but still rare in females. **Brown, white, blue, and orange have no gender preference. Stinger Color *Stinger color is generally either yellow-and-black or orange-and-black. **Yellow-and-black is male-exclusive. **Orange-and-black is female-exclusive. *There are fairly common genetic mutations, however, that allow the non-black stripe color to be the same as the exoskeletal color. Eye Color *Eye color can either be the same color as the exoskeleton (the eye will a different shade of the exoskeleton color, however), or an inverse of that color. **For example, blue Waspcaela often have a blue eye shaded differently from their exoskeleton. They can also have a red eye, or on occasion, a green eye. **Red Waspcaela can either have a different shaded red eye, a blue eye, or a yellow eye. **Green Waspcaela, as in the case of Vespid Heterodonyx, either have a different shaded green eye, a yellow eye, or a blood-red eye. Subspecies There are five notable Waspcaela subspecies with four extant and one extinct. Despite four out of the five species being classified as extant, it is staggeringly rare to find a pure-blooded specimen of any of the four subspecies. Due to this, there is significant debate within many scientific circles that the subspecies should instead be classified as races. However, in light of the significant physical variances between the subspecies (for example, Chi-Keilicaela have four wings whereas the other subspecies only have two), most accredited scientific institutions continue to acknowledge the subspecies as just that: subspecies. Aen-Keilicaela The Aen-Keilicaela, nicknamed the Sunbaskers, ran through Namine’s vast, wide-open plains and savannahs, hunting down their prey with primitive weapons and forming hunter-gatherer societies. They gained their nickname from generations of running through the light of the twin suns with only the occasional tree to provide sparse shade from the blazing heat. Chi-Keilicaela The Chi-Keilicaela, nicknamed the Forestgliders, hunted and thrived in the lush tropical forests of Namine, where they were infamous for their hanging vine traps and forest rooftop abodes. They were nicknamed for their primary manner of travel: gliding high above green canopies until they needed to swoop down and catch their next meal by surprise. Ner-Keilicaela The Ner-Keilicaela, nicknamed the Murkdwellers, were a semi-rare Keilicaela subspecies that was present in the swamps and bogs of Namine. They could often be seen rising from the depths of murky, rancid lakes as a surprise hunting tactic. Many Ner-Keilicaela were famous for carving their habitations out of the monolithic trees that dotted Namine’s swamps--a tactic that the Chi-Keilicaela would adopt for use in their home forests. Unfortunately, all known Ner-Keilicaela were either killed or bred out of existence by the very Chi-Keilicaela that assimilated their (for the time) rich culture. Ret-Keilicaela The Ret-Keilicaela, nicknamed the Sandburrowers, originated in the Great Sharazdi Desert (although many later immigrated to the different desert areas of Namine), where they competed with the local Skornp for dominance. They were nicknamed for the sand burrows their cultures were fond of digging for both habitation and trapping purposes. Tvi-Keilicaela The Tvi-Keilicaela, nicknamed the Firewalkers, were abundant in Namine’s volcanic wastes and ashland regions, where they primarily hunted smaller animals and those creatures that were as steadfast as they against the double-punch of the binary suns and boiling magma rivers. They earned their nickname from generations of thriving in the unforgiving fires of the ashlands. Notable Waspcaela *Vespid Heterodonyx *Scholiid Heterodonyx (Not a true Waspcaela, however.) *Trichonid Heterodonyx *Crimerila Heterodonyx *Cyonyx Dicephelidae *Thisposa *Cythrek *Symphoda (Started life as a Waspcaela, but didn't stay that way.) *Kycelid (Same case as the above, but with one major difference.) *Schynid Halrexae *Insediax Sphexide *Philanthix Sivintalica *Rhopalix Sivintalica Trivia *The Waspcaela do not call themselves "Waspcaela" within their own languages (the fairly obvious reason for this being that "wasp", an English word, is the root word of "Waspcaela"). However, the term "Waspcaela" is the most popular name for their species. This being the case, the Waspcaela (often grudgingly) accept this title as another name for their kind. *Similarly, Waspcaelaac and Old Waspcaelaac are not what the Waspcaela refer to those languages as. Waspcaelaac and Old Waspcaelaac earned their names from the galactic community at large. * The alternative Waspcaela name of "Keilicaela" is noted in many Waspcaela languages such as Namirec and Waspcaelaac. This is where the "-caela" suffix comes from in the outside-appointed name of "Waspcaela." Related Quotes Category:Species Category:Waspcaela Category:Waspcaela Empire Category:Qualdron Alignment Category:The Seething Sting